The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a module for a fiber optic link and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a transmitter and receiver module for a fiber optic link.
In a fiber optic link useful, an optical signal generated in a transmission module is guided to an optical fiber cable, is transmitted through the fiber cable, and is detected in a receiver module to be converted into an electric signal. In a fiber optic link of this type, optical communication between the fiber cable and the receiver and transmitter modules, that is, the modules, is important. In other words, it is required that the optical axis of an optoelectronic element in a module, that is, a photodiode in the receiver module or an LED (Light Emitting Diode) in the transmitter module, be aligned with the optical axis at the end face of the optical fiber of the fiber cable in a precise manner, for example, within an error allowance of several to several tens of microns. In a conventional fiber optic link, a LED or photodiode as a single component is assembled in the transmitter module or in the receiver module. For this reason, the alignment of these electrical components and the optical fiber is not easy, and it is difficult to satisfactorily improve the light transmitting efficiency.